ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfire (Earth-1010)
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos in Earth-1010. Appearance Swampfire is a murky green and black coloured alien with flesh made of plant matter. He has a flame-like crest around his black head, with small plumes of red coming from his shoulders as well. His eyes are sharp green ovals with black pupils. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Swampfire's blossomed form is much more colourful in appearance. He has a healthy green colour more typical of plants, with a much more chiselled physique. He has black patches of skin around his waist, knees, inner shoulders, and hands. His head and fingers are a bright yellow colour. His eyes are surrounded by red flesh, and the eyes themselves are bright green. Three red and orange bulbs, resembling flames, run up each of Swampfire's arms. There are fleshy green spikes on his kneecaps and feet. The Omnitrix symbol remains on his stomach. Dimension 23 Ben 23's Swampfire, dubbed Mr. Mucky, has a blue-green colour scheme. He has blue eyes and a blue crest. Powers and Abilities RR Finale.png |Swampfire's constricting vines Swampfire possesses the ability to generate, project, and ignite methane within his body. This allows him to expel it like a flamethrower. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis, able to telepathically control nearby plant life to do his bidding. He can also generate seeds from his body that pierce the ground and grow into strong vine capable of ensnaring most creatures. As shown in Reboot Revolution Chapter 7, any plants grown by Swampfire will begin to die and decay when Swampfire is not the active transformation. Swampfire can generate thin vein-like vines from his body, which he can manipulate like tentacles. Swampfire's body is a muddy consistency which he can manipulate to allow him to walk through cages, for example. Swampfire is highly regenerative, able to recover from most injuries. He can use his vines to pull detached limbs back to his core. Weaknesses Being frozen renders Swampfire immobile, but also inhibits his regenerative abilities. Swampfire's pungent smell makes it hard to hide from anyone or anything capable of smelling. History Death of Ben 10 Ben 23 used Mr. Mucky in Chapter 8 to fend off the Mad world thugs and protect Mad Ben. Mr. Mucky was used again in Trials by Fire: Part 2 to help defeat Ollopa using his Methane projection. Gwen 10 also used her Methanosian form in Trials by Fire: Part 2. She regenerated her broken hand then froze Ollopa in place briefly. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Ben Delta used Swampfire's Blossomed form in Chapter 7 to try and hold off Time Breaker Ben while Ben Prime hurriedly attempted to remove the Delta Omnitrix. He tried physically holding Time Breaker Ben off to little success, before throwing seeds that entangled the Time Breaker in powerful constricting vines. These vines remained even after Ben Delta reverted to his human form, decaying the longer Swampfire was absent until Time Breaker Ben was able to break out. Appearances Death of Ben 10 Ben 23 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 16: Part 2 Gwen 10 *Chapter 16: Part 2 Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Chapter 7 (Blossomed form) Gallery MrMucky.png|Mr Mucky Trivia *In Earth-1010, Methanosians do not mature. Instead, they blossom when they are in season. Once the Blossomed form is unlocked, it can be accessed interchangeably with his regular form at any point. His Blossomed form has many different powers and weaknesses, however. **Blossomed Swampfire is stronger and more durable, however his regenerative abilities are less advanced. **Blossomed Swampfire's chlorokinesis is vastly stronger than before. **Blossomed Swampfire can still generate fire and he is far more resistant to fire damage, however he loses his ability to generate Methane. His remaining fire powers can be used in conjunction with his enhanced chlorokinesis to generate weaponized fire plants. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Methanosians Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution